


【APH/红色组】佣兵帝国二三事（三）

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——佣兵系列，组合不定，轻松向——本篇为红色组：王耀不知为何变透明了，怎么办呢～——含露中车，透明人play





	【APH/红色组】佣兵帝国二三事（三）

正文：

伊万穿过禁制来到顶层办公室里，却意外的发现王耀居然不在。这可真是奇怪了，要知道王耀自从主动摘掉S阶佣兵的头衔甘于为佣兵帝国担任总理事一职之后，他几乎每时每刻都待在这里从不出门，包括吃喝，后面还有休息用的小房间，某种意义上来说还真是宅啊。  
“耀？”能进入禁制说明是得到许可的，伊万早已与王耀有约才在此时来到这里：“耀？你在吗？”  
疑惑的紫眸在室内一晃而过，房间说大不大，毕竟只是个私人办公室；说小也比普通百姓的茅草屋要宽敞太多了，好歹是一个国家最高理事的办公室，不能过于简陋。  
据说当年是在弗朗西斯据理力争下，由仏兰西来的匠人做室内装潢，确实高端大气上档次，低调奢华有内涵。再加上王耀是炎黄古国出生的人，入职之后自己布置了一些具有家乡特色的装饰，倒也别具一格。  
说起来这整栋佣兵帝国总部大厦是苏埃联盟策划的，也就是伊万的祖国；内外防御工事是西魔法帝国和王耀联手施加的；国法是由签署了停战协议的七国共同建立的；担任要务的佣兵都是从各国高层直接空降的——  
亚瑟是被西魔法帝国指派来的；仏兰西更是直接把王储扔过来了，说是让他多多历练，但听王耀说，弗朗西斯压根是离家出走，他一点都不想当王储；还有伊万，算是苏埃联盟的代表。  
这是一个从灾难里诞生的国家，她意味着和平吗？至少经受了数百年战乱的大陆和上亿流离失所的人民是这么希望的，但若是真的能享受安乐，王耀就不必每日窝在办公室里对着世界局势头痛了。  
七个国家共同建立，意味着向任何一方倾斜都会引来其他六方的反制，但人类的贪婪之心不会停止。迟早有一天，当脆弱的平衡被打破之时，首当其冲毁灭的就会是佣兵帝国。她是诞生在火海之中的国家，是战争的缓冲器，也是引火石。  
这个国家短暂的数十年历史，平民百姓多少都听闻过一些，伊万当然不会一无所知。所以他知道不是王耀不愿意出去走走，而是真的很忙，不是谁都有能力坐在这个位置上的。  
几步间，伊万走到办公桌边，看着堆成山的文件不免替王耀感到劳累。每天王耀就是这么看着这些大同小异或不可理喻的要求揉着发胀的太阳穴的吧，实在撑不住了就趴在桌子上休息一会，但没过多久又被各种琐事要求进门的人吵醒...  
伊万这么想着眼底温柔了许多，随手拿起一份机密文件，他还真没把自己当外人。如果可以，他也想帮王耀分担一些，可惜以他的性子根本干不了这种活，面对官方又重复的说辞和高高在上的态度，怕是分分钟把对面冻成冰雕而后用水管敲碎。  
不知道王耀这么多年是怎么撑过来的，他百无聊赖地翻了几页，然后就看见了一整片涂鸦出现在这份重要文件中。  
“......”  
嗯，这头猪画得不错，惟妙惟肖神态娇憨，不愧是王耀。下一页的鬼画符也看上去很高深的样子，好像在出云国那边见过。  
伊万眨巴眨巴眼睛，若无其事地把文件放回了原处，他什么都没看见。

“奇怪，耀去哪儿了？”  
“我在这里看你半天了。”  
声音在很近的地方响起，伊万这般胆大的人都被震了一下，但仔细听的确是王耀的声音。  
“耀？”伊万回首四望，莫非这又是什么神奇的东方法术？炎黄古国的确有着一套与魔法大相径庭的体系，伊万谈不上了解，在大众眼里也显得很神秘，总被人称作“来自东方的神秘力量”。  
“这里。”那个声音从侧边传来，似乎更近了些。  
伊万疑惑地转过身，却依然没有发现人影，但作为一名常在外冒险的佣兵，他已经能够敏锐地感觉到这里不止他一人：“耀，别逗我了。”很显然直到刚才为止王耀都掩藏起了气息，不然伊万不会这么迟钝的。  
“谁逗你了。”王耀的语气听上去有点烦躁，不像是平日里冷静自持的模样。  
伊万眼睁睁地看着桌上的一叠文书飞到空中，他却没有感觉到任何魔法波动，纸张在桌面上顿了顿，被整整齐齐地收起落在另一侧的文件堆上。只听那个声音继续说道：“我就眯一会，醒来发现自己变透明了。”  
对于王耀来说伊万是值得信任的人，因此在看到他进门之后默默踌躇了一会，还是选择开口告诉这孩子了。尽管知道伊万可能不能提供什么帮助，不过心理上的压力有个人能分担一下也好。  
“透明？”伊万伸出手向办公桌的方向探去。  
“哎...”指尖果然触碰到了暖暖的东西，还很富有弹性，但触感很快就消失不见了：“你戳到我脸了！”  
“抱歉。”话是这么说，但伊万却没有把手缩回来，而是含着莫名地笑意在空气中上下左右胡乱摸索着。  
“喂！”  
“我只是想确认一下...”  
伊万委屈地摸着被打掉的手背，眼睛直勾勾地向前望着，好似只要努力就能看出王耀的样子来。不过很快，他就发现了另外让他觉得有趣的细节。  
在一边的沙发上静静地躺着几件衣服，那里是平时用来待客的地方。王耀休息时若不回房间的话也会选择躺在上面小憩，但午睡时一般不脱衣服，因为随时会有人有事找他。  
但现在，铺在软垫上的正是那件一贯穿在王耀身上的长衫，下面压住的黑色布料应该就是裤子。  
伊万望了几眼收回视线，扑闪的紫色眼睛显得那么干净纯粹，这孩子居然就这么直截了当地问出口了：“耀现在没穿衣服吗？”  
“......”

——————————

没错，王耀现在是全裸的。  
试问任何一个人一觉起来发现看不见自己的双手了，只有两个空荡荡的袖口随着自己的动作在空中乱晃是什么心情；跑到落地镜前一照，发现镜像里出现了一个忘记装上脑袋和上肢的衣料模特又是何种心态。  
王耀算是见多识惯了，他没有大喊大叫或者自暴自弃，只是短暂的发愣之后叹了口气，决定去洗把脸清醒一下。不，索性洗个澡吧，说不定能把自己洗出来呢？  
人在遇到绝境或者无法理解的事情的时候，就会不由自主地寄希望于一些毫无道理的方案。事实证明洗澡是不可能解决问题的，王耀正再次站在镜子面前看着虚无发呆呢，伊万就进来了。  
“......”  
伊万的问题让空气静了一两秒，只可惜看不见，不知道以王耀的阅历会不会老脸一红？  
“嗯...”小声咕哝从伊万的左边晃到了右边：“穿着衣服看上去更恐怖。”  
可惜伊万的这个问题并不是需要一句解释，他顺着声音的位置变化，一伸手精准地搂住了温暖的裸肩，紧接着说出了下一句非常不要脸的话：“能做爱吗？”  
不要裸体出现在伊万面前，永远不要——王耀被按在桌上后这么想到。  
伊万笑嘻嘻地凭手感一把摸到软弹的臀部，他起初只是试探性地问问，再加上有力地手臂往怀里一揽，凭借对这副身体的熟悉撒娇般搁在右肩上吹了一口气。王耀没有反抗，他的胆子就更大了。  
要知道王耀当初是主动摘掉了S阶头衔，但是实力还在，他若真的不愿意，没人能在他的办公室里强奸他。  
“耀...是什么感觉？”  
伊万小心翼翼地摸揉着弹嫩的肌肤，视觉上无法触及到的领域让他下手时放轻放缓了许多，他知道正被握在手里的是软乎乎的臀肉，也能想象出被自己捏揉成了什么样的形状，但是对于看不见的东西，人类总是抱着敬畏之心。  
“摸你屁股也这感觉...”  
不是跟伊万第一次做，王耀也没缩手缩脚。正常男人总有这方面需求，可他天天待在办公室里哪有机会跟外人接触，手底下的基层员工还悄悄私底下称呼他为“工作狂魔”，还听闻几个俊俏的小姑娘在茶余饭后聊着：“姐妹们，我今天有幸进顶层办公室，见到传说中的王先生啦～”  
“哦？长什么样啊？有没有我们小英雄帅？”  
“不不不，完全是两个类型，他...怎么说呢，是个很温柔的人。”  
“大哥哥型？”  
“对，但和弗朗哥哥那种不一样...很亲切、认真..还有禁欲。”  
“最后一个形容词是怎么回事啊喂！”  
“本来就是嘛，你看他整天都不出来，也从来没见过跟谁有亲密接触...你们说他是不是...”  
后面的话题越来越奇怪了，在这里不做过多表述。

伊万笑得像个孩子：“我是问变成透明人是什么感觉。”  
“......”  
王耀撑在办公桌上，翘起屁股任由他温柔地触碰，或许看不到也挺好的，只要不出声就不会被人抓到他现在窘迫的神态。  
“呃！”当被触碰到背上的伤疤的时候，他选择收回刚才的想法，尽管知道伊万不是故意的，他还是吸了吸鼻子嗔怪道：“不要乱摸。”  
“对不起...”伊万已经很小心了。  
现在王耀身边没有多少人知道他背上有一条可怕的疤痕，伊万算是少数人之一，因此他只是想抚上王耀的肩膀，把人拢在怀里亲一亲敏感的后颈，但手臂上挥的时候没有把握好距离感，轻轻拂过一小段脊背。  
伊万看着眼前一片空荡荡，没法从表情上来判断王耀是不是真的生气了，他有点委屈，垂下眸落在虚托的右手上，只有从流连在臀部不愿撒手的手心里传来的温度是那么真实。  
突然，他的另一只手被抓住举了起来，看上去很奇怪，像是被牵动的人偶。  
“耀？”  
“摸这里。”  
触摸到的皮肤是发烫的，看位置是将它绕到了前胸，从高低来判断的话，那这里就是——  
“嗯！”王耀不想知道为什么伊万看不见也能精准地捏住他的乳头，不过他主动把对方的手放到这里，难道不就是这个意思吗？  
“小点点起来了呢。”伊万在这方面是无师自通的，覆上胸部的瞬间他就明白该做什么。  
俗话说两点成一线，手里有了两个部位的准确位置，这次伊万靠上去准确地亲到了后脖子，和一撮头发。  
“呸..”伊万吐掉了一嘴毛，果然还是下嘴需谨慎啊。他捏住乳点轻轻弹了一下，还是玩这个小可爱好了。  
“嗯..轻点..”王耀自己低头看的时候觉得挺不忍直视的，因为透明的原因，他能看见向内罩住胸部的手心，还有拇指与食指明明看上去没有掐到任何东西，但随着捻动却清晰地感觉到自己的乳头正在被玩弄。  
在伊万的视觉效果里也是如此，他站在王耀背后能够看到前面那只手的掌心，若是没有王耀若有若无的呻吟，别人会以为他正在进行无实物表演，而且还演得入戏到勃起了。  
鉴于看不见不敢乱碰，伊万想了想：“耀，能转过来吗？”  
“？”屁股被拍了两下，就像是奖赏般拍拍小狗的脑袋一样。  
王耀应了一声依言转过身，可那只掐弄乳头的手却像揿着按钮一般始终不放开，揉着乳晕缓缓打转，伊万说这叫防止转个身又找不到地方了。  
颠簸几下，王耀索性坐到了桌子上，双腿分开缠住伊万的两边往面前一勾，示意他离近些：“过来，我坐在桌子上了。”他发出了方位指示。  
若是换个第三人称视角：看不见的力量将伊万往桌沿拉去，这位身经百战的S阶佣兵先生却丝毫没有危机感，而是挂着可喜的笑容环抱了上去，这怕不是着了魔。

伊万轻手轻脚地搂抱住了温暖的身体，他不敢太用力，大概和很多人一样觉得透明的东西都是易碎品，最好使用人体上柔软的部分去爱护。于是他伸出了舌头，从感受到有轻微气流喷出的鼻子开始往下扫荡，挠地王耀痒痒的：“唔...伊万..”  
伊万不知道自己在舔什么部位，从凹陷来看可能是锁骨，他闭上眼睛细细品味着浴后清香的躯体，小舌头如软刷一般细密地划过每一寸愈来愈发烫的肌肤，仿佛这样就能涂刷出原本的色彩。  
王耀没有阻止，伊万所不知道的是他正一手握住勃起的分身慢慢撸动。姑娘们的火眼金睛没有错，这位“传说中的王先生”的确是禁欲了许久，所以当伊万年轻健康的体魄靠上来时，他就差没有呻吟一声直接打开腿。  
矜持让他忍住了渴求，但阴茎早已在第一时间勃起，先前是背对着伊万的，而且小家伙很小心，不敢到处乱碰，所以没有及时发现。现在被这样细致地从头舔吻到脚，是亲密也是折磨，王耀不知道自己会不会在伊万终于发觉并且握住的瞬间就缴械投降。  
“嗯..呜...”  
王耀不敢去想了，他小幅度地撸动着，深怕伊万发觉又期望着快点将心意传递给他，好让他别磨磨蹭蹭，赶紧狠狠地插进来让他高潮，心里真是矛盾地很。  
他低下头望向因照顾自己感受而小口舔遍全身的伊万，说实话看上去挺奇怪的，一个人伸着舌头把口水挂在半空中，还时不时嘬上一口或左右扫荡。伊万的神色明明很用心，但就是看上去有点好笑。  
“噗...”看着看着，王耀忍不住轻笑了一声，他也是为了缓解性欲，免得还没进来就被自己撸射了。  
“唔？”伊万有点莫名其妙地抬起头，按位置推算，应该差不多舔到小肚子了，别看速度有点慢，那是因为他在乳头那儿停留了好一会，又吸又舔把奶头都吃肿了。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么..你继续...”  
王耀压抑住呻吟咽了一口口水，手里刚停下的活又禁不住体内乱窜的热流再次摩擦起来。这次的幅度有点大了，龟头的顶端竟然歪歪斜斜地擦过了伊万的下巴，沾上一缕淫靡的液体。  
伊万感觉到自己下巴湿答答，他伸手一摸，一根细丝就牵在了他的食指上。真奇怪，似乎只要离开了的身体，这种东西居然就能被看见了，王耀不忍直视地遮住了眼睛。  
“耀，这是什么？”伊万直接放进嘴里吃了下去，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“......”王耀还来不及反应，伊万就探手摸向了漏出淫液的地方：“..别碰...”  
这话明显言不由衷，当伊万抓住王耀握在自己分身上的手的时候，王耀闪电般的放开了，几乎是迫不及待地把自己送进伊万手里。  
“哇...看不出耀那么淫荡～”伊万捧起了那根看不见的东西，热度一下子渗进掌纹，蓬勃的生命力激动不已地跳动着，传递出它主人的兴奋。  
“万尼亚可以吃吗？”  
难道王耀有反对的权利吗？现在是没人能看到他的表情，要不然就该称他为荡妇了，晃着腰往男人手里送上屁股和流水的性器，然后在满怀期待中被伊万宠爱有加地含进嘴里。  
“啊嗯..啊..伊万...”  
最担心的事情还是发生了，被吸进口腔的感觉就像是进入处女的肉穴，不，比小巧紧致的阴户还要更动人，人类的洞洞里可没有会骚动的小舌头，也不会有意识地从马眼往外榨取精液。  
王耀在伊万的嘴里高潮了，又浓又腥的汁水瞬间爆开的同时，他来不及羞愧地捂住脸，忘记了自己现在本来就无法被人看到。他光顾着喘息粗气，却忽略了没有释放的伊万，胯下翘得多么傲人。

“呃嗯..”  
简单的润滑之后，在王耀的要求下，伊万轻松地进入了扩张好的肉穴内。  
王耀的要求？怎么看他都不是那种会说出：“啊..下面痒死了..求求你..快点干我！”的人吧？事实是——  
“看..耀都流水了...好湿啊..”伊万的大鸡巴在满是润滑剂的洞口蹭弄着，双手更是把臀缝扒开到了极致。  
王耀刚才是亲手将伊万沾了润滑剂的手指塞进自己后穴的，因为这家伙说找不到地方——谁信啊！是谁一上来就摸准了屁股下手的？  
“唔...不..”看不见导致更敏感这个论点或许在透明人身上更能得到证实，王耀缩起小腹与穴肉，一颤一颤地等着被填满。  
“我是就这样进来，还是...耀更喜欢后入？”  
“..别蹭了...随便..快点...”  
然后伊万才笑眯眯地扛起两条看不见的大腿，伴着响亮而黏滑的水声正面插入饥肠辘辘的穴道。  
“嗯啊——”王耀扬起头面对终于迎来的快感唏嘘不已，他不需要再多说什么，伊万的努力耕耘，让他只需要搂着脖子受用这根肉肠。  
“耀叫得真好听...”伊万也长舒了一口气，年轻人的心性让他不管不顾地想要进入到最里面，即是让自己满足也是想让身下的人深刻体会到他的能力。  
这份缠在肉棒上的高温和紧致让他想象得出，王耀现在的表情有多么诱惑。他直勾勾地盯着王耀的方向，却只能看到桌子后面的办公椅，过去坐在这张椅子上指点江山的总理事，现在正在他的身下淫叫连连；那张公式化的表情也一定已经被他顶着阳心碾得粉碎，焕发出好看的粉色与汗液混合在一起，闪闪发光。  
“唔..伊万..啊！啊！”  
王耀缩在衣物完好的男人怀里，小家伙技巧一般，也没别的优点，但就是足够大。那么大一颗龟头此刻就在他的肚子里一边沁出体液一边摩擦内壁——  
“啊啊！顶..到了..啊！那里...”  
呻吟一下子高声呜咽起来，这让伊万有了更疯狂的动力，将巨物填塞进撑满的穴道，狠狠撞开缩成一团的媚肉，一次又一次撞在会让王耀觉得舒服的点上。  
“耀..耀...呼..”如果能看着他的脸做就好了...男人是不知满足的，当触感达到极致的时候，他就想要得到更多视觉上的享受。  
只可惜看不见，伊万有点遗憾，高速运动的同时不经意地一瞥，倒是看到了一旁镜子里自己可笑的模样。  
怎么形容呢，就像是一个喝醉酒的暴露狂，解开裤腰带露出硬邦邦的鸡巴在那儿日天日地日空气。伊万自己都觉得好笑，还是收回视线把注意力放在王耀的身体里吧：“耀，你低头看看。”  
“......唔..”  
王耀下意识地听从了，于是他看到的是一根青筋暴露的粗壮，柔滑的包皮随着抽动不断被内壁挤得上下蠕动，将大龟头时而吞没时而吐出，整个过程就像是横剖图一样清晰可见。更要命的是每一次吞吐都意味着从自己体内传来一波强过一波的欢愉，让他无处可逃，只得眼睁睁看着这根器官是怎么在身体里肆虐的。  
你以为这是最糟糕的体验了吗？不，就在此时，被王耀遗忘的今天第二名客人，正缓缓推开办公室的门。  
所谓禁制的进入许可，就像提前发出的通行证一样，只要预约过并且经王耀确认就会默认开启。再加上大家都知道王耀的规矩，他喜欢安静，因此到了时间点默默地进来就是了——  
“王先生？”  
只见伊万端坐在属于王耀的椅子上，不知道为什么上衣有点凌乱，开口就先声夺人：“王耀不在。”  
来人怀疑地看了看他：“是王先生让我现在来这里的。”男人的口气也很强硬，眯起眼打量着明显有点不对劲的人。  
“我说了，他不在。”伊万深呼吸着脸色发红，看上去像是生气。  
“你...”那人眼睛一亮，他突然想起来这个没说两句话就着急上火的小伙子是谁了：“你是..被诅咒的...布拉金斯基？”这个名字在传言里以讹传讹，怕的人比敬的人多。  
“没错。”伊万突然捂住了自己的腹部，眼神上挑不知道在看哪儿，落在第三人眼里有点趾高气扬的模样，而且这次说出的话是直截了当的威胁：“所以你再多说一句，我就把你变成冰块扔到雪山陪小寒妖玩...现在，给我滚！”  
僵持了一会，那人选择闭上嘴巴，不敢出声默默退了出去。  
“呼...”伊万抱紧了跌落在他怀里的人，安慰着抚摸起撒在肩颈里的头发。  
刚才伊万是背对着门的，因此没有发现来客，而王耀是禁制的主人，他就算已经在欲海里沉沦地不知道自己是谁了，也明显感觉到了来者。他惊得夹住了后穴，让伊万倒吸一口凉气。  
在王耀快要高潮的情况下，伊万收紧了怀抱，迅速坐在办公椅上调整了一下座椅高度，让自己处于插入状态的肉棒掩藏着桌面之下，勉强应付来人。  
而王耀，就算知道自己是透明的，但还是无法从“正被人看着做爱”的想法中脱出。在伊万与人一来一往的时候，他总觉得那人注视着自己，愈发毫无规律地剧烈挤压着肉棍，然后活生生地被视奸到高潮。  
现下伊万也不说话了，稳住王耀一顿猛操。或许这场性事唯一的好事在于伊万射入王耀体内之后，在那片乳白色的晕染之下，王耀的身体缓缓显现出了原本的色彩。  
“哦？万尼亚的精液还有这个作用？”  
明明是时效到了...王耀累得很，连个白眼都懒得翻了。

End

 

 

彩蛋：  
把伊万赶进盥洗室之后，王耀咬着唇试图将精液从身体内排出，他看了一眼落地镜，心理斗争良久还是放弃采用对着镜子张开双腿自行抠挖这种方法。或许他刚才不该拒绝伊万“好心地”要帮忙清理的请求？  
“看不出来，你挺喜欢那个小家伙的。”是陌生男人的声音，但又似乎在哪里听过。  
正当他打算运功逼出来的时候，那面看似寻常的镜子在无人操控的情况下起了变化。一团看不真切的黑影在镜面中间上下飘忽，仿佛能够随时穿越薄薄的镜框来到王耀面前。  
王耀回头看了一眼盥洗室的方向，淋浴器的水声掩盖了一切响动：“至少心灵干净，比你我这种人要纯粹多了。”  
他还没来得及穿衣服，全身依然是光裸的，但是在黑影面前却完全不忌讳：“他受了诅咒，心理年龄永远停留在16岁。”边说边走向沙发去拿自己的衣服，就是姿势有点变扭：“但我就是喜欢他这一点。”  
黑影发出了一声轻笑：“也是，比每天需要拐弯抹角打交道的政客好上许多。”他顿了顿，恶意地揣测道：“该不会这就是你不帮他解除诅咒的原因吧？”  
王耀撇了镜子一眼，拧起眉毛：“布拉金斯基家的诅咒岂是说解就能解的。”  
“哈哈哈。”黑影讪笑了几声，对这话不置可否。  
王耀穿上暗红长衫，正在扣胸前的盘扣：“你突然冒出来，有什么事吗？”  
“基尔伯特·贝什米特和安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多回来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦也在。”  
“嗯。”  
王耀点点头，这三个家伙据说从小就是挚友，关系非常好，不过这有什么值得向他汇报的吗？  
“等等？你是说，他们三个在一起？”他突然反应过来了。  
“嗯。”黑影有点好笑地在镜子里漂浮着。  
“在哪儿？”  
“现在的话，正在总部酒吧。”  
“他们还喝了酒？？？”  
“嗯哼～”  
“轰隆——”  
听着从楼下传来的巨响，王耀一脸忧愁地扶住了额头：“他们三个真是走到哪儿拆到哪儿啊...”  
今天佣兵帝国总部被拆了吗？唔...王耀再不出面的话，快了。

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
沫宝：我猜下一期是恶友组。  
古里：对头。  
沫宝：这个长篇连载到底什么cp向？  
古里：我只能说...适合全员向无雷点的人追更，不然还是老老实实按tag分开看比较好。


End file.
